Chapter 325
Real Ability (実力 Jitsuryoku) is the 325th chapter of manga, Baby Steps. Characters in Order of Appearance Summary Synopsis After Takuma takes the first set 6-4 with a high volley after a one-handed jackknife, Ei-chan requests a toilet break. And as he leaves the court, he thinks the timing is just right because he also wants time to regain some composure. He'd felt that he'd known Takuma quite well, but thinks it would have been impossible for the Takuma-before-going-pro to have waited and targeted the slow balls. Takuma wouldn't have predicted his serves and taken risks the way Ei-chan does. Ei-chan thinks he hadn't realized that his image had been limited to their competitions up to now, and that he hadn't understood how fearsome Takuma is in a regular match. Ei-chan's mom watches Ei-chan leave the court, then confirms with Coach Aoi that it's against the rules to talk to Ei-chan during this time. He agrees that it would be a violation. On his way to the toilet, Ei-chan notices Ike. Ike also sees him, but Ei-chan turns away without saying anything. Ei-chan concludes that Ike's match with Ide is over. Ike guesses Ei-chan is still in the middle of his match and is taking a toilet break. So Ike joins the STC contingent. Some spectators notice Ike's arrival. Coach Miura asks how Ike's match was, and Ike replies that he's a bit annoyed. Flashback to 30 minutes earlier. The scoreboard shows Ike took the first set 6-1, and the second set is in tiebreak: 9-8 in Ike's favor. Ike serves. At Ide's return, Ike thinks Ide's response is rapidly improving. Ike's return is a cord ball, and he thinks he was aiming too hard. Ide makes a big return, and Ike wonders if Ide can play indefinitely. Ike goes for a passing shot, and Ide has to dive to volley. But Ike goes forward and puts away the ball. So the final score is 6-1, 7-6. End flashback. Ike tells Coach Miura that he'd almost been caught up in Ide's pace again and that Ide is still an unpleasant guy who hasn't changed from when they were kids. Yukichi wishes he had one more body so he could have watched Ike's match. Kageyama notices that the number of spectators is increasing and wonders if they came from center court. Takuma notices Ike chatting with Coach Miura. Ike asks about the status of the match. Yukichi replies that Takuma's serve is in excellent form. His rough count is that over 70% of Takuma's first serves in the first set have gone in. The odds of a point from Takuma's first serve is over 80%. Yukichi's notes show 1st success rate: Takuma, 71%; Aniki, 83%; 1st return rate: Takuma, 85%; Aniki, 62%; 2nd return rate: Takuma, 63%; Aniki, 43%. (Kageyama hadn't realized Yukichi had done such calculations and compares him to Ei-chan.) Ike notes Ei-chan had also worked hard and asks how it had been settled. Yukichi explains that Ei-chan had tried all sorts of tactics, but Takuma persisted and ended it with a play that applied Takuma's tennis. Ike turns thoughtful about Takuma also doing that sort of tennis, and wonders if it will have a good result. He adds that it seems Ei-chan will have difficulty, but Ei-chan just has to do something about Takuma's first serve. Yukichi says it would help Ei-chan if the success rate of Takuma's first serve dropped to 60%. Himeko asks why 60%. Yukichi explains that 60% isn't exact, but gives a rough example that if the first serve goes in, you make a point, but if it doesn't, you lose a point. A player can take a game in 4 points, but in reality, a game usually takes 6 points. So a player wants 4 out of 6 balls to go in, which is 66.7%. Even if a player misses 2 balls, he can take the game. But if only 3 out of 6 balls go in, that's 50%. Both sides will have equal points, and since tennis requires a difference of 2 points to take a game, the server won't be able to hold. Just because a first serve goes in, it doesn't mean the server will definitely take the point. Kageyama asks if this means Yukichi wants Takuma to miss 3 first serves in a game. Yukichi says that's what would happen in theory, but Ei-chan might not discover something that will let him return Takuma's first serve better. Himeko concludes that Ei-chan is in a worse position than she'd thought. Ei-chan's mom adds that it seems hopeless that Ei-chan will win on his own power. Coach Aoi tries to encourage them, saying the slightest thing will put off a serve because it's a sensitive thing, but he thinks today's Takuma is a bit dangerous. Then Ike notices that Ei-chan's returned. Ei-chan's expression looks resolute. Coach Aoi wonders if Ei-chan returned renewed. In his thoughts, he orders Ei-chan to do what Ei-chan's resolved to do if Ei-chan has decided on what to do. Navigation Category:Volume 34 Category:All-Japan Championship Arc